Multirandomness
Multirandomness is a category for videos which was considered to be a "classic Rayque3" themed videos where both MechaRaptor and Rayque, along with other YouTubers and special guests, would play games while re-enacting insane gameplay or dialogue. It started back in 2009 with a multiplayer video of Donkey Kong 64. The aim of the series was to entertain the audience more than to give any educational value. Other games featured in the Multirandomness category were Mario Party 5 & 7, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Wii Play, Mario Tennis 64, Bomberman '93, Burnout and Wii Sports Resorts. Guests that have appeared on the Multirandomness series were xG10x (Giovanni), KikiRampage (Kiki; former known as InuzukaStacey), and Ninjawk (Donny). As the series progressed the Multirandomness went more from having a "hyper" atmosphere towards more casual play and dialogue. Most noticeable of all is that the videos were quite lengthy from the start, with the exception of a button mash minigame video. When the Rayque3 channel acquired unlimited length time for their videos, two videos of Mario Party 5 and 7 were released in mid-April and mid-July 2012, respectively being 71 minutes and 92 minutes long. In 2014, a subseries called Rayque3 Lounge has been released. These videos concentrate on filling weeks between videos/projects and taking the role of Q&A Videos. __TOC__ List of Multirandomness videos #''Multirandomness! Mecha vs Rayque - Donkey Kong 64'', uploaded at 13 February 2009. #''Multirandomness! Brawl - When Rayque fails, he strikes back., uploaded at 5 March 2009. #''Multirandomness - Mecha vs Ray - Burnout Madness!, uploaded at 20 March 2009. #''Multirandomness - Mecha's Button Mash Madness "00'07'02", uploaded at 20 March 2009. #''Multirandomness - Mecha vs Ray - AirHockey Mario Party style!, uploaded at 21 March 2009. #''Multirandomness - Having bad luck at an illegal Mario Card game..., uploaded at 24 March 2009. #''Multirandomness! Rayque VS InuzukaStacey - Brawl Matches, uploaded at 9 June 2009. #''Multirandomness! Mecha and Ray tag team - EPIC TANK SHIT'', uploaded at 12 June 2009. #''Multirandomness - Donny vs Rayque - Pokémon Platinum Battle'', uploaded at 22 June 2009. #''Multirandomness! Mecha VS Rayque - Mario Tennis 64!, uploaded at 4 August 2009. #''Multirandomness! Donny VS Ray - Brawl Match: Donny takes Revenge!, ''uploaded at 23 August 2009. #''Multirandomness! Mecha vs Rayque - EXPLODING BOMBERMAN '93 POWAH, uploaded at 3 October 2009. #''Multirandomness! Mecha vs Rayque - Slice 'n Dice'', uploaded 12 August 2010. #''Multirandomness - Mecha vs Ray - Mario Party 7 "Neon Heights", uploaded 21 April 2012. #''Multirandomness - Mecha vs xG10x vs Ray - Mario Party 5 "Pirate Dream", uploaded 19 July 2012. __TOC__ Trivia *There has been some inconsistents in the titles of various Multirandomness videos. Some videos have Multirandomness! ''with the participating players, while some videos have ''Multirandomness without an exclamation mark and uses a horizontal line to seperate the name with the participating players. Also, some titles use the abbrevation of versus in capitals, and some do not. *In addition to some inconsistents, Multirandomness has been misspelled by Rayque several times as "Mutlirandomness". However, these have been corrected often on time. *''Multirandomness! Brawl - When Rayque fails, he strikes back.'' is actually the only Multirandomness using a short replay of a somewhat longer match from a pre-made (and never-released) Multirandomness video. This video also uses post-commentary from Rayque without the voice of the other participant (Kiki). *The Multirandomness series is one of the only few series that has not been set to private (with exception of two Multirandomness videos) when the Rayque3 Staff revamped to the Second Era. *The Multirandomness series is the series with the most usage of memes and references. *The name "Multirandomness" has its origin from his older brother, the "Randomness" series. The Randomness series used to be a recurring series in the Rayque3 Youtube, while only either Rayque or MechaRaptor was commentating. By combining the idea of the Randomness ''series with ''Multi''ple players, the name ''Multirandomness was born. *In 2009, the Rayque3 Staff made twelve Multirandomness videos. In 2010, they only made one, and in 2012, they only made two. 2011 is the only year that has no Multirandomness videos since it started at 13 February 2009. In 2014 they released several Rayque3 Lounge videos, which are considered a subseries of the Multirandomness.